Through the Eyes of the Beast
by Gunvolt
Summary: Man, beast? Whatever. He just wants to have a nightly prowl and some fun. Small Stratos One Shot. Rated T for some antics and mild swearing.


Through the eyes of the Beast

 **A.N:** I don't own anyone from the Gunvolt series. All are owned by Inti Creates. This is a small one shot with Stratos, the Lord of Flies or the Yellow Beast of Sumeragi.

The air was rather muggy and rather stagnate. Of course, someone such as Stratos would enjoy swampy and unpleasant terrain. Similar to his favourite forest turf in Sumeragi or the private garden, the young man loved nature. Maybe it was something he enjoyed, when he was calm and not trying to savagely devour everything in his path. This place where he was at was rather quiet and relaxing.

The green haired adept was perched up on a tree, leaning his back up against it as he let one leg hang off the edge. A twig was held between his lips. It felt peaceful to him. Mainly he did not have to deal with Jota's constant orders to get him to 'behave'. Of course he could act composed. That was when he did take that stuff to calm him down. When he was calm, Stratos behaved as if he was his old self in some way. Though, he developed a knack for naming every single plant, insect and animal that was in every forest.

He had basic wilderness survival skills. Between his human and Septimal forms would come in handy. He was always told by Carrera and Jota that he would make an excellent ' _creature_ ' to crack down on poachers. Yes, humans did tend to still ruin the environments. Even adepts such as Stratos detested humans and their careless actions.

Looking up at the clear blue sky, he wondered to himself. Was he a man? Or was he simply a beast? Two things he was always torn between. Of course before he was in Sumeragi and those disgusting experiments were performed on him, he was a handsome and popular young man. Someone who was well kept and clean. Always would enjoy plant life and always visited a local flower shop in the country side of his home turf.

"Rrrr..." He gritted his teeth. They were not normal, human teeth like his fellow Sumeragi members had. They were sharp fangs. He had those set of pearly whites. Some people did not mind them. Others found it weird. Stratos never cared. What phased him was when he had no control of his problem.

"Fly, beast, whatever..."

He was called either. Which did he prefer? He was growing use to being called a 'beast' due to his nature. That was by his comrades. He did not mind that. Others calling him one offended him. Same with being called a 'fly'. Strangers were met with a snarl from his human mode and certain team mates such as Viper would be met with a jaw snap from the glutton.

"Damn..." He huffed.

Soon, the day became dusk. Stratos was still on his tree, gazing at the sky. It was becoming a rather comforting navy blue hue, with some stars coating it. Maybe he should return home? He did tell Master Nova that he would be out for a while. As long he could keep his hunger at bay. Hopping off the tree branch from where he was preached on, he landed down on his feet onto the soft, marshy ground.

He had his normal uniform on. However, he did not have his uniform jacket around his waist. He wore it, similar how Merak wore his. Mainly to hide some new fresh wounds there were on his arms. His under shirt was tattered alone. Who knows how it gained more tears. Elise would sometimes offer to sew his clothing to normal, but that shirt was beyond fixing. He could get a new one if he wanted to. The bandages were still on his hands. Many asked him why he had them. There were only three people he told about those bandages where Elise, Carrera and Merak. His frame was rather spindly. His complexion was pale and his hair, green, long and messy. His face had a few faint scuff marks and scars. Mainly from his own doing and the dreaded experimentations His eyes were red. He was born with that colour. Stratos always stood in a hunch posture. He was around 187.96 centimetres if he did stand up right.

Looking around, there were some fireflies flying around. They reminded him of his own small minions that floated around him in his Septima mode or when he would sneeze in that mode.

"Heeh... like old friends I see..."

He did have Lizardslayer with him. It was nestled in a shrub near the tree he was in. Never could come prepared just in case someone would come near. Picking it up and trying to stand up in a proper posture, he transformed into his Septimal form. This was a perfect night. He felt free. He felt as if he could go on a prowl for the fun of it.

"Kuwheheheh..."

He giggled as if he found something or as if he was a child at Christmas, playing with a brand new toy. A flash of fangs would be shown in his mouth as his flaming yellow body would glimmer against the night in the swamp. His small fly minions that would emit from his body flittered around, mixing themselves with the fireflies. Maybe they were trying to make a bond?

So many things to do in this swamp. It was like a playground. He could go find things to munch on. He could go on a prowl or just wade in one of the swampy lagoons, like he did back in the garden. Oh the later... What fun was it to anger Jota and make the Sumeragi officers cringe at his antics. Tracking mud in either human or Septimal mode did get him yelled at. Stratos did not give a care.

"I like this... heeh..."

He flexed his over sized paw as his flaming body emitted some more small flies. Night time was his 'fun' time. He licked the side of his maw. He felt that urge. That one urge. Forget saying composed. He **HAD** to do this!

" **FEED** **ME!** "

His voice echoed through the marshes and into the night. Even the common swamp insects that made their chorus come to a halt.

Dashing around the darken marsh, the adept's body lit up the area. If there were any people about, they would question what was going on or if they were seeing things. Maybe it would have been better to make his body become a cloud of flies in this area. He did not see where he was going. Maybe it was the hunger that was over coming his mind or that he had the need to act like an animal at this hour of having what he would call "fun". That was when it happened.

"Aurrooo... _Woah_!"

His metallic foot came in contact with a root, which sent the beastly adept tumbling down a hill. Rolling down a hill, Stratos collided into a tree. At least that stopped his tumble. Sort of.

"Guraa... dammit..." He snarled.

His vision was a bit blurry, if not upside down. He landed on his head. Using his large paws, he propelled himself to roll onto his rear. Shaking his head, he was rather frazzled on his accident. Not that he minded. That always happened to him.

"M'bad..."

Though his gut gave a rumble. That hunger. Endless hunger. Would he look around for something to munch on? Or would he just return home and wait to get fed? Feeding him alone was a task. Stratos would need a feast to serve several kings in their desired kingdoms of course.

"Grr... hungry... gimmie..." he flashed another fangy grin. His eyes shinning in the darkness. "Gimmie **FOOD!** FEED ME!"

What could he eat? Fruits? Sure, he could clear some orchids. Mangoes and other tasty fruits grew there. Time for a raid. Another mad dash caused him to dive in the murky waters. No, not by accident, but for some easy travel. He waded around in it, similar to a crocodile would in a swamp. Springing out, he flipped in the air and turned himself into a cloud of flies, heading to a small clearing in the swamp, where some fruit trees grew. He re-materialised himself to his form and flexed his paws. A rather playful giggle escaped his lips again.

"DINNER TIME!"

Oh the horror. Well to the trees. They will bear fruit once again. Someday...

Once the trees were striped clean of their sweet offerings, Stratos snickered in a playful manner, still in his form. To make matters worse, he was soaked with swamp water and covered with some muddy patches. Shaking himself off a bit like an animal would when it was wet. Some of his small fireflies flung off of him, scattering into the sky before they vanished. The flaming beast felt rather content...for now. He could always return to Sumeragi for another snack. Speaking of that...

He reverted back to normal. His uniform muddy and wet still. He did not want to shake off like an animal again. No he had some other idea up his sleeve. Placing his hands in his wet pants, he made his trek home, calmly whistling a tune.

Returning back to Sumeragi, he wondered if the coast was clear, save for him leaving some muddy foot prints onto the clean floor. He snickered about this to himself. Sumeragi's janitors would handle it. That or that Electro Whip guy would. What was his name again? Romeo? Stratos loved scaring him shitless as much as he liked pouncing on the Sumeragi pawns.

That was when he felt someone grab him by the back of his uniform jacket.

"Such filth. Stratos, where in the hell where you?!"

It was Jota. His tone sounded a bit angry and a tad bit repulsed. Jota liked a clean floor and Sumeragi being spotless. He was trying not to freak out from the mess of muddy tracks that Stratos left. Or that his fine gloved hand was wet and a bit messy from the muddy adept.

Straros snarled a bit, gritting his fanged teeth. Pulling himself away from Jota's grasp. A rather wily grin came across his face. He has something planned. Facing the other, eye to eye, he waved a bandaged finger at the proper man.

"Nuttin'. Nuffin' ya would care 'bout. Anyway..."

He did it again, shaking himself off like an animal. Like a dog that just had a bath. He did it in his human mode. Mud and swamp water getting all over the clean floors, the walls and mostly on Jota's clean uniform. Turning his back and flipping his hair behind him, Stratos waved a hand to the other.

"If ya will excuuuuuse me, Immma gonna take a nice long bath. Oh before ya question me 'bout that... I kind of feel like havin' one. As fer ya?"

He simply snicked a bit like a small child, that would get away with a prank.

"Ya can clean this up n' yerself. Unless ya like bein' covered..."

Stratos got his last laugh. He strode off to his own living quarters and simply disappeared behind some doors, leaving Jota covered in swamp gunk.

"Disgusting..." He muttered. He pulled out a white cloth from his inside his jacket's pocket and cleaned himself off or what he could. That was when someone else came.

"Jota, oh Jota? What happened here?"

"Master Nova?!"

Jota regained a proper posture, even if he was covered in filth. He gave a rather nervous look towards his leader. He pocketed his dirty cloth and followed his leader.

"Stratos. That's all. If you excuse me, I will clean myself up, maybe clean up this area..."

Nova gave a small laugh and casually walked away from the older male. "Take your time. Let him have his fun. As long he is happy. Let our pawns deal with him..."

"But... Master?"

Nova waved a finger and gave a smile. He was rather amused, even if Jota was covered in a mess and that Stratos' muddy tracks were all over the floor.

"Come now. Clean up."

Jota gave a rather nervous nod, mainly that it would take all night to clean up Stratos' messy tracks as well for himself. He simply grumbled, feeling foiled by the adept beast.

Elsewhere, a certain someone overheard their conversation. That was followed by one last snicker.

"Got 'im good..." Stratos mused. Soon, the Lord of The Flies headed off to tidy himself up and maybe, snack on some more tasty treats. His job was done, his task was complete. He was happy.

 **END**


End file.
